Naruto's Monsters
by Kithrin
Summary: A man, in an uncharacteristic act of kindness, gives Naruto what he desperately needed. Naruto/Monster girls
1. A Snakes Pity

Naruto's Monsters

Chapter 1: A Snake's Pity

AN: I know I shouldn't start another story, but I write when I feel inspired.

Naruto was eight years old and watching a group of children his age play while feeling depressed. He was alone, again. The parents of the children told them not to associate with the 'demon boy.'

Unknown to Naruto, a pair of gold slitted eyes was watching him. The eyes held an expression that would normally be foreign to them. The owner of the eyes remembered a time in which he was also alone as a child. He also remembered two experiments he had planned, one of which could solve the companionship problem the boy had, and the other, if it worked, could help with the beatings the boy endured. As he made his decision, he walked up behind the lonely child, and spoke, "Child, I have an offer for you."

The boy looked at the pale man in fear. "W-w-what? W-who are you? What offer?" he stuttered out.

"If my experiment works, you'll be safer when attacked, and have some friends," Orochimaru said calmly.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed.

"You heard me, do you accept?"

Naruto thought half a second before nodding slowly and nervously.

"Then come," Orochimaru said, and started walking away.

The two walked away from the park and into a building.

"Lay down on the table please," the snake sanin commanded.

As he watched the boy climb up on the surgical table he decided to do the riskier experiment first. Placing a mask on the boy he used a general anesthetic to knock the boy out. He then took some odd metal pieces, a scalpel, and other surgical tools, and went to work. Ten hours later Orochimaru was sewing Naruto back up, and knew that if it was somebody without an enhanced healing factor, they would've died, but the riskiest experiment looked to be a success, taking off his surgical mask and Naruto's gas mask, he took a nap to wait for the boy to wake up.

Eight hours later, Naruto woke up, and felt a slight pain in his body, as well as an odd heaviness. "Umm Sir?" Naruto said while poking the sanin's arm.

This caused the man to wake up with a start and reflexively grab a close by scalpel and hold it against the boy's throat. A second later he mumbled, "Sorry, but you shouldn't startle a ninja." He then removed the scalpel, stood up, and stretched. "Are you ready to get your friends?"

"I guess, but what did you do to me?" Naruto asked wearily.

"It's a secret," came the reply with a smile, the smile turned to a grimace as he looked at the notes of the material he had created, and used in Naruto's procedure. The notes were the result of five years of experimentation, and only came about by an accident. They were also an unreadable bloody mess.

"Sir are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, I just accidentally destroyed my notes, lets start the second part of this, your friends."

Naruto watched as Orochimaru started drawing something on the floor with the blood that was spilled during the first procedure, it was a complex design with kanji around the edge. Orochimaru checked his notes again and set them down next to the circle after he decided that it was correct. The Snake Sanin ran through fifty hand signs and yelled "Bound Summoning!"

There was a mighty explosion of fire and sound, along with copious amount of black smoke. When the smoke cleared there were two humanoid figures with extra parts on the ground.

One figure had dragon like wings, three fingers (and a thumb) sharply clawed and scaled hands, the scales went to the shoulder where they trailed off. From the elbow to the shoulder, the underside of the arms were bare of scales. The three toed reptilian feet where also clawed, and scaled. The scales on the feet went up to the knees then scales were only on the outside of the thighs. Two horns adorned the head. Two green fin like ears. Scales were present on the cheeks, in a thin strip that ended an inch away from the nose on each side. The last noticeable feature was a thick reptilian tail. She was wearing a two piece dress that looked like it had scales similar to the ones on the body. Her dress and scales were a forest green. The figure's hair was a silverish blue.

The second figure had two scythe like blades, one on each arm. A skin tight body suit that had green exoskeleton like parts on the sides of the body and exoskeleton like grieves. The figure had two insect like antenna, and a insect thorax like part coming out from above the ass. The figures hair was a dark, nearly black purple. The thighs were completely bare showing well toned muscles.

Both figures had three things in common, there were both eight years old, they were both female, and they had some serious muscles for their age, but not enough to make them look over muscled.

"*Cough* I guess it worked," Orrochimaru's voice came from a now black skin man. "Damn, My notes!" Orochimaru ran to where he left the, only to find ashes covering that end of the room.

While Orochimaru was cursing the loss of his second set of notes in less than 24 hours, Naruto walked over to the downed girls. Shaking their shoulders Naruto asked, "are you okay?"

They stirred and looked at the boy in front of them.

"Headache," The one with the blades said in a mono tone voice, and an expressionless face.

"What the hell happened!" the scaled one demanded.

"Sorry, a guy said he could get me some friends," Naruto said depressed that he apparently wasn't getting the friends.

"Saved life," the bladed girl said still in her monotone.

"You too?" the scaled one asked.

Orochimaru stopped cursing as the kids talked, and started listening to find out about the beings summoned.

"What do you mean and what are your names?" Naruto asked, and as an after thought added, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"Arrow near eye, none, mantis," the bladed one said while showing no emotion.

"Don't mind her, her kind never shows emotion when they haven't mated. My name is Reia, I'm a dragon type of what humans call monster-girls, and I was about to be beheaded by some humans," The scaled girl replied.

"How about we call you Mana?" Orochimaru commented toward the mantis whom nodded not particularly caring. "Now why don't you three run along and play, I have some major cleaning to do."

The three left the building while Orochimaru left in a different direction to buy several janitor's closets worth of cleaning materials.

Arriving at the same park Naruto was watching children play in before, Naruto started trying get his new friends to play with him.

"What do you want to play?" Reia asked.

"Umm, I dunno, I never actually played with others, I just know of some simple games from observation. One where one person chases the others playing, touches them, then the person touched is the chaser. The other is where all but one person hides, and the one person not hiding has to find the hiders. that's about it..."

Reia thought for a second, and responded, So you know tag, and hide and seek, I played those a few times with the humans at my old home, Do you ha..."

"Crap! Run!" Naruto yelled looking at something behind the girls.

The two girls looked behind them and saw a group of civilians and ninja, all radiating KI and holding weapons. Naruto grabbed one hand each and started running.

A chunin in front of the mob said, "look, the demon has summoned other demons to help him, lets kill all three. We'll be considered heros!"

The chase started with Naruto practically dragging the two girls, but soon the two girls sped up beyond his speed and started dragging him. Unfortunately all things come to an end, as the girls took a wrong turn into a dead end fairly quickly.

Mana, whom normally would've left the group to run on her own, and even now, could escape alone, was unable to contemplate it, and she didn't know why.

Reia on the other hand, wouldn't leave him either, and wasn't strong enough yet to carry a second person while flying.

The three children watched as the mob, now lead by an ANBU with an Inu mask came into view at the end of the alley.

"Now, since the Hokage's occupied with Orochimaru, lets kill these three and be done with it," Inu said as he started powering up a loudly chirping ball of lightning in his hand.

Some inpatient civilians ran ahead of the ANBU to get some strikes in first, they quickly died, by both claw and natural blade as the mantis and dragon protected Naruto. Unfortunately Naruto was hit by a thrown rock knocking him unconscious.

Inu was about to charge when a scarred man in a trench coat bellowed from behind the mob, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Ibiki, I'm just protecting civilians from some threats, see they already killed three," Inu said smirking behind his mask while pointing at the dead bodies.

Ibiki looked at the bodies, then the kids, then the dead end alley. He then responded, "You mean the fact that the children have their backs to the wall, with civilians in front of them with makeshift weapons including the dead three whom attacked while you were charging up your signature technique? Well?"

"That is, er..." Inu started to explain.

"All of you get out, and Inu, the Hokage WILL here of this," Ibiki commanded.

"The mob scattered to the four winds as the scarred man approached the three children, and saw the two girls in fighting stances in front of the knocked out blond.

"You will not hurt him," Reia said angrily.

Mana just nodded.

"I don't intend to hurt him, but we do need to get him somewhere safe," Ibiki pointed out.

Mana nodded, then picked up Naruto in a fireman's carry.

"Fine, we do need to get out of here," Reia mumbled.

Ibiki thought of where to take them, it needed to be safe, and somewhere nobody would either think to look, or dare to go. It came to him, and a large smirk came to his face as he left him at the safest place he could currently think of...

…

…

his apartment.

Three days later a blond, a mantis, and a dragon was standing in the Hokage's office. Ibiki was also there as he had something to talk to the Hokage about.

"So, a man made you an offer to help to get some friends, and he summoned the girls beside you, Correct," The third Hokage said tiredly.

"Yes, and I'm glad I took the chance," Naruto said proudly.

"Who was it?" the Hokage asked.

"Dunno, never asked, but he lost all his notes cause they were too close when they arrived," Naruto said.

"This is going to be a headache, plus I need to punish Inu in a way that the councils wont object to and find you a place to live since your apartment was firebombed," Sarutobi grumbled out.

"Sir, I have an idea," Ibiki said, speaking up for the first time.

"Go on."

Ibiki walked up to the Hokage and whispered into his ear, the result of which made the Hokage have a large grin on his face.

"Good idea Ibiki, I'll leave you to get them settled, and get them some clothes, the apartment will be ready tomorrow, and Naruto, I have finalized your application to the academy. The girls can attend as well, I will figure out the specifics later," Sarutobi said gently.

Ibiki left the room, and the Hokage looked toward a ANBU in a corner and said, "Get me Kakashi, NOW!"

End chapter

EN: I have two scenario's in mind, One where girls are counted as teammates officially, or one where they are counted as animal companions since they are not human, like Akamaru. If teammates I need suggestions for a Jonin sensei if companions, it will be cannon teams.

EN2: I have uploaded all monster girl pictures I'm going to use on photo bucket, my ID is Kithrin1


	2. Graduation

Naruto's Monsters

Chapter 2: Graduation

AN: Graduation age is 16 in this fic, Hanabi is a year younger.

AN2: I don't particularly find huge busts attractive, so don't expect them on my OCs. (besides, breasts are made of fat, can you see a person exercising like a ninja having the excess fat?)

AN3: Pairings for Naruto is pretty set, one more MAY be added later, simply to get a human in the mix, but if so, she has ALSO been decided.

AN4:Anyone have a job that a Masters in chemistry can be hired for? I need employment, badly.

AN5: sorry it took so long...

* * *

The third Hokage was leaning back and reflecting on the eight years that have passed since Naruto had gained his new friends, and much has changed, both with his living conditions, and his personality. Some of these changes the Hokage was pleased with, and others he had great concern about.

His living conditions have changed due to the punishment inflicted on Kakashi for his attempt at killing Naruto and his girls. The punishment was that he had to switch apartments with Naruto, and pay for the rent, utilities, and food for both apartments. The food, while he wasn't expected to shower them with high class food, was required to be fresh, fortunately for Kakashi the group does a fair bit of hunting. This of course left him nearly broke, and almost unable to keep up his porn addiction.

Naruto's personality has also changed, and the change was in a direction that was the cause of the Hokage's worry. He had grown distant and distrustful to the majority of the village, both civilian and shinobi, and while the _number_ of pranks that the child did went drastically down, the sheer nastiness of the pranks more than made up for that. Fortunately the few people that Naruto held the most trust for, although none were trusted completely, he was able to convince to move to Naruto's floor making it a relatively safe place for Naruto to live. These four jonins were now in his office along with one other to answer a question that has been an issue plaguing him with Naruto's upcoming graduation.

"Now that you have all gathered, and are all here for one of two reasons. Either you are trusted by Naruto, or you have requested him on your team.

Ibiki, ever since you saved them the three have trusted you, and in your spare time you have helped correct the problems the academy teachers have been giving Naruto and his girls.

Gai, you also have helped them by preventing several break-ins, and also helped with physical conditioning and Taijutsu forms. I know that you already have a team, but your input will be invaluable.

Yugao and Hayate, you both found the three in a practice field using their natural weapons and decided to help train them, this allowed you to slowly earn their trust, especially after Ibiki supported you. You two both also offered to be their sensei.

Jiraiya, you are the only one here _not_ trusted among the jonin, but you requested him as your student anyway. Be warned that if you get chosen his unusual girls will _also_ be trained by you. Although I'm surprised you want the job, every time I tried to get you into Naruto's life before he ended up this way you said you didn't have time.

Now I'm willing to listen to your opinions," The elderly Sarutobi said.

"Why isn't Kurenai here?" Ibiki asked. "I heard she requested him."

"She also requested Hinata Hyuga, But Naruto and the girls basically said they'd quit if they weren't on the same team," came the reply.

"Any chance we could make it a four genin team?" Hayate said after coughing. "It might help with his problem of trusting humans if he gets close to a human near his own age."

"Possible, but let's see who graduates," The Hokage allowed. "Now what are the opinions of the matter of whom will instruct the team?"

"I'm willing to do so part time, but I don't think I'd be good as a full time instructor. Jiraiya will have a very hard time with it, because he _is_ Naruto's godfather, yet hasn't been around to help. I personally think either Yugao, or Hayate would be best," Ibiki said calmly.

"What? Why would I have trouble? All I would need to do is tell him I taught the fourth, show him the summoning contract he'll get and he'll gladly accept my training," Jiraiya said proudly.

"YOSH! Naruto already has an extremely powerful contract, which is also the source of the youthful beauty that is his third girlfriend. I would also not recommend mentioning the fourth Hokage, Naruto holds a most unyouthful hatred of him," the green spandex clad man shouted.

"I agree with Gai, and I also disagree that Jiraiya is the best fit, Hayate and I would be better fits, since one of the girls have natural blades, and Naruto recently purchased a set similar to hers," Yugao commented.

"Summoning contract? What summoning contract?" Jiraiya asked.

"He calls it the monster contract, it has a great verity of beings it can summon, some humanoid, some completely monstrous. He is engaged to an obviously non-human, but humanoid summon," Ibiki replied.

"Great," came the groan of the toad sanin as a headache started. "Listen I want to make up for lost time, and get to know my godson. He also has powerful enemies that he needs to be strong for. Please sensei, give me a chance."

The third fire shadow sighed as he made his decision, " Naruto's sensei will be..."

* * *

Meanwhile... across town at the ninja academy, the genin hopefuls were getting ready to take their exams. Unknown to the entire group, three of them had already graduated with an exam given by a jonin the day before, because the Hokage suspected that there would be rigged tests.

The three had changed greatly in the eight years thanks to instructors that were willing to help, and a proper diet. Naruto had gained a fair deal of muscle, and stood at around 5' 4" in height, he was also wearing a forest green outfit lined with shed scales from his dragon girlfriend.

Speaking of Reia, she was slightly taller at 5' 6" and had a muscular yet slender figure due to her training, with a B cup chest.

Mana stood 5'2" and also had a muscular yet slender figure, although due to her outfit she looked a slightly bulkier, with a A cup.

Both of the girls' outfits were unchanged in style from when they were summoned.

Naruto, and two of his girlfriends were sitting in the back of the classroom. They disliked having people behind them, and it saved the girls from getting hit on by the person they considered a flea bitten mongrel and his master Akamaru and/or the 'emo Uchia'. The palpable aura of distaste the three put out toward their classmates kept all but three people from sitting near them. Hinata, and her younger by a year sister Hanabi, and a weird kid named Sai.

Each of the three that sat near Naruto had a separate reason for being able to sit near them.

Sai simply didn't care that they disliked him.

Hinata had a crush on the male of the trio, and believed that he would like her once she managed to get the nerve to confess, and that he would drop those inhuman hussies.

Hanabi on the other hand, admired the girls' strength, and so sat near them to observe and hopefully gain insight on how to get stronger, plus she thought that the girls looked awesome. Her slight crush on _all _the members of the group had absolutely nothing to do with it...really.

The classroom quickly filled up with genin hopefuls. A loud pair were arguing over one of the two empty seats next to a brooding male with a duckass hairstyle. A dog's boy was hitting on a shy Hyuga heiress, and a many other students were sitting down and waiting for the test to begin.

"QUITE," the teacher yelled using his bighead no jutsu. He then continued in a normal tone of voice, "Today we are holding the graduation exams. My assistant Mizuki is currently handing out the test papers, be silent, and anyone caught cheating will be disqualified, and now that Mizuki has finished handing out the tests..."

"Iruka, We have not gotten any tests," Mana remarked stoically.

"Mizuki, give them their tests," Iruka said tiredly, and continued after Mizuki had grudgingly did so, ignoring the "Kai" from Mana he continued, flip your tests over and start, you have one hour. BEGIN!"

An hour later the two chunin were grading the the tests, Iruka was grading honestly, Mizuki was _mostly_ doing the same. He just decided to use some 'creative' application of an eraser in a few papers before grading them, and on another paper altered some answers.

A half an hour later they had the students back in the classroom to announce the results.

"The top three scores are Hanabi with a 95%, and Sasuke along with Sakura both had a 100%. now there are three of you, Reia, Mana, and Naruto, that will need to score very highly on the remaining parts of the exams in order to pass since you all scored a zero on the exams," Iruka announced, which caused three sets of eyes to narrow, and another set to look questioningly at the trio.

"Tests," Mana said bluntly.

"What about them?" Iruka said.

"I believe that she wants to look at our tests," Reia commented and she received Mana's nod.

"I already disposed of them," Mizuki said with a smirk.

"Mizuki, you know that they need to be kept for a record," Iruka admonished the other chunin.

"Sorry," Mizuki said unashamedly.

"Sigh, alright. Now we'll move out to the ring to test your taijutsu and accuracy," Iruka said rubbing his head to try and dispel his developing headache.

As the students filed out Mizuki said to Iruka, "Why are you letting them continue? With the zeros they got they have to perform near perfectly on the next parts to have a chance at passing."

"Unfortunately we can't throw them out without just cause, or did you forget what happened to whats his name?" Iruka responded.

Mizuki winced at the reminder and replied in a resigned voice, "at least the Hokage trusts us."

* * *

Twenty minutes later outside, the Taijutsu test was in full swing. Some students did fairly well on their own merit, others did poorly also on there own merit. Unfortunately some were doing great because Mizuki went easier on them.

Then came the three known mockingly as team monster.

Mizuki smirked as Reia stepped into the ring. "Okay, try to hit me within the three minute time limit."

he would be disappointed as she was faster than he expected and managed to land a solid blow less than a minute after the test started, and caused him to collapse with a couple of cracked ribs.

Wincing he stood up, refusing to show how badly he was hurt to face the next of the trio, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Okay brat, let's see how you do," he said with a smug voice that he really wasn't feeling at that point.

Naruto looked at the chunin and noticed he was favoring his right side, so when he went on the attack he concentrated on that side, a minute and a half later he struck the instructor in the same location as Reia, causing him to go to his knees as his cracked ribs were struck.

"Gah," Mizuki gasped out as he fell to his knees.

"Perhaps I should handle the last one while you get those ribs looked at," Iruka said concerned for his friend.

"No, there is just one left, and I'll be able to stop her from hitting me there," came the response. _Besides, if I can make just one fail my plan can succeed,_ he thought.

Mana stood waiting in the circle as the chunin went back into the ring to meet her. The fight was short fight and brutal, as the male half of the class all but there hand protectively over there groin, become thirty seconds into the fight Mana had landed a solid, and strong kick to her opponents balls.

"Top Scores in Taijutsu, Naruto, Mana, Reia, and Sasuke all with full marks. Next we have accuracy with kunai and _shuriken_" Iruka said while helping a groaning Mizuki off the ground, and into the classroom.

The test went as many people expected, Sasuke passing with a perfect score, which elicited a smirk from Mizuki, and Naruto and company barely passing with heavily blunted and rusted equipment. When they tried asking decent equipment they were refused by both the instructors stating that they get the same equipment as everybody else. Of course Iruka didn't even look at the weapon pouches.

The jutsu portion of the test went a little different, of course some passed, some failed, and Naruto's group had mixed results as well.

Mana was able to perform the standard jutsu, Reia was able to use her unique skills to mimic the effects of the standard three, but Naruto on the other hand...

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto declared as three clones appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Fail," Mizuki said calmly.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"We asked for clones, not shadow clones Naruto," Iruka said tiredly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he turned on his heel and walked out. He stopped just before he exited, and said, "So you failed me for doing a more advanced technique huh, very interesting..."

With that said Naruto walked out of the room.

Naruto met up with the girls and left the classroom so as not to put up with the jeers of his classmates, not noticing that his group had picked up two shadows.

* * *

Not long after the rest of the students finished their testing Mizuki left the academy to track down Naruto.

Mizuki upon finding the three smiled and said, "You know Naruto, there is another way to pass."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"In the Hokage tower there is a scroll called the forbidden scroll. If you steal it and each learn a technique in it by eleven PM at training field 13, I can let you pass," Mizuki explained while hiding his smirk.

"Okay sensei I'll do it," Naruto said.

After Mizuki walked away Naruto's explanation flattened, and he turned toward his companions and asked with a flat voice, "Traitor?"

"Traitor," came Mana's monotone response.

"Agreed," Reia said calmly

the three, unnoticing, or not caring about the two shadows the group had picked up set off for the tower, upon arriving at the Hokage's office they took out their headbands, that they had received the day before, put them on, and entered the office.

"We're back sir, and we have the mission report," Naruto said properly.

The third sighed as he missed the boy who called him old man, relations between the two had become strained, especially since Naruto had deduced that he was being lied to. Shaking is head to get rid of the musings he spoke one word, "Report."

"Mizuki is most likely a traitor, he told us that we could graduate by stealing forbidden scroll and learning a technique. Iruka is either an accomplice in actively sabotaging some students, or is merely complacent in it. He merely scolded mizuki when he had destroyed our tests instead of keeping them for record keeping, which means our zeros are most likely because of 'creative' grading with an eraser. Sasuke's accuracy 'suddenly' turned perfect for this exam, and we were given sub standard equipment. When we asked for better, Iruka didn't even check he just said everyone was given the same. In the jutsu test I 'failed' because I made shadow clones instead of regular clones," Naruto reported. "I believe that Sasuke's tests where rigged as well, but rigged to give him the top score. He was always scoring in the high 80s, low 90s for scores, but for the finals he ended up with a perfect score."

"You did to I believe," Sarutobi commented.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and responded, "You mean the tests from given in the academy, or the tests that I was given earlier from the ones who have been trying to keep us educated right? Former I failed every one, latter I aced them."

"True, I'll lend you the scroll, and some ANBU to help, don't be surprised at the fuss when you take it later tonight, say around eight?" the Hokage answered with a chuckle. "You may also try to learn a new technique from it, you need to look like you fell for it after all."

"See you after Mizuki is caught. What about Iruka?"

"I'll be having a serious talk with him, if it was just looking the other way he'll be punished, but not as heavily as if he was activly involved."

Reia spoke up at this point, "and if he should try to interfere with the mission?"

The Hokage's eyes hardened, "depends on what side he helps, if he attacks you, he'll be marked as a traitor as well, but if he tries to help you, he'll get a light scolding about keeping his nose out of other people's missions."

"Understood," came Mana's flat voice.

Hours later, Naruto had worked himself into a frothing rage. He had found a letter from his father, which had an apology to Naruto, as well as his inheritance. To him, it made perfect sense, why he was sabotaged by most of the village, the sense of deceit that he kept getting from the Third Hokage, the attacks, the insults, and everything else that he had to put up with that no other child had to.

Mizuki had the misfortune of coming upon them with Naruto in such a state. A state that even Cat, whom was both one of Naruto's trusted people and the anbu assigned this mission, wouldn't get too close to him in. He tends to sick a summon on the person who irritates him in his current state, most targets survive, only to be executed later for attacking Naruto. He uses the summons like this because he can tell that he gets close to getting out of control himself.

"Well, If it isn't the demon and his little freak-show, hand over the scroll and I'll make your deaths painless," Mizuki smirked. He then turned in surprise to see Iruka.

Iruka said to Mizuki, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Naruto, since he stole the forbidden scroll. What are you doing here?" Iruka responded.

Mana looked at Naruto's darkening expression and said, "Iruka, move away from the traitor if you want to live."

"What?"

Reia took over the explanation with, "Naruto's pissed, and he's going to summon to take his frustrations out on the traitor Mizuki."

"Mizuki's no trai..." Iruka began, but was interrupted by Naruto performing some hand signs, drawing blood, and screaming, "Summoning jutsu!"

A large plume of smoke appeared, and when it dispersed it showed a fifteen foot tall four winged, and two legged dragon. The dragon was black exept for the underside of it's neck, belly region, joints of its legs, where the calf muscles are, and ball of the foot. The center of it's chest had a sun yellow glowing gem.

"Darkflare Dragon, I need them alive, and able to talk, whole is optional if they don't surrender." Naruto said. He then continued in voice loud enough to be heard by everyone in the clearing, "Cat, after she's done with them, or they surrender, you can take them away, tell the Hokage We'll talk tomorrow after I've calmed down."

"No problem Naruto," the dragon said in a deep voice.

Cat stepped in to the clearing and also replied, "He's not going to be happy about this Naruto..."

"Like I care," Naruto said as he walked off, letter still clutched in his hand.

The two chunin surrendered almost immediately and Cat carted them off to be interrogated.

* * *

Summoning contract details:

Name: Dual Monsters

Source: Yu-Gi-Oh

Limitations:

1: the Following monsters types do not exist for this Fiction.

1A: Human monsters, aka any monster that looks like a pure human, or close enough.

1B: Machine monsters, their not natural so wouldn't be part of contract.

1C: Toon Monsters.

2 God cards: note: they exist, but are unsummonable due to chakra requirements, Kyuubi could do it and fall in coma for a week.

3: Naruto's current summoning limit: 5 star Monsters or below normally. If well rested and fresh: a 6 star, but it will take 90% chakra so he'll be pretty much useless.

4: Sage mode? Yes eventually.

And yes My Kithrin1 Photobucket account will get pictures of the summoned creatures as I use them.


End file.
